Hatchet Woman
by Johniarty
Summary: Jane grew up in a world where the moral ambiguity of killing is a fine line between wealth and poverty. Will meeting Dr. Maura Isles change this line? AU Contract Killer!Jane (Eventual Rizzles.)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. If I did I would put in four dramatic zoom in shots per episode as well as an entourage of lens flares.  
**

* * *

The desk space was cramped and dark, both her breathing and the shifting of the man beside her seemed very audible in such a small space. The real level of her noise was low but that didn't stop her imagination of getting the best of her.

Beside her as she struggled to fit under such a small desk and keep out of sight, was the body of Redge Jones. A man she had been recording for almost two weeks now. He was a bio engineer in his late forties, who had his wife personally hire her to service his death. He was a relatively small man, now embroidered with a clean incision across his throat that Jane had hastily tied a blue scarf around.

According to the wives letter she received she had to dispose of the body herself and bring one of his fingers back to the wife as a token of proof. But what Jane didn't count on during this mission was the intern showing so early in the morning, everything having gone to plan so far but now she has a limited time range to think quickly before the intern settles down, she could hear the boy out the front of the office setting up for the day, she could probably hear him coming from the other side of the building from the loud stomping he created when he walked.

The more she surveyed the room around her, the more escape routes that churned in her mind. There were three options really; the vents, the roof and the window which all had risks despite their easy access. Being four am and pitch black Jane could take the direct route out the window, with quick admission to the shrubs she could hide for a bit and call her partner but with the risk being seen by the odd hermit who traveled in the night. There was the roof, which to reach Jane would require standing on the desk to reach at, wasting precious time and elevating the risk of the intern walking in and catching her and then there was the vent, audible to crawl through and very difficult to navigate.

Jane cringed at the thought but took the first option, she had to risk it, it was hypothetically unlikely that anyone could accurately report her in the dark. Jane emerged from under the desk and skulked over to the window, her heartbeat drumming loudly in her ears as she was now acutely aware of every creaky floorboard she leaned on. Reaching out she lifted up the window sill gently, eyes now glued to the door across the room watching for any signs of the secretary moving towards her direction.

The window slipped up with ease causing Jane to let out a sigh of relief, she poked her head outside the sill, searching the side of the building for any crevices or ledges she could use as foot holds. What she found was minuscule at best, but in that moment she decided she could risk the drop. She was on the second floor, on the ground below she could swiftly swing the body down onto a patch of grass so it made little sound, she was light so the risk of her land failing was small but that didn't stop the anxiety from ebbing at her.

Reaching across the floor, sharply aware of the shadow passing back and forth through the doors glass, she grabbed the mans leg and hauled him across the room as quietly as she could. He was surprisingly light even for someone of his stature, the mans skin felt cool across her gloved palm as she lifted him onto the sill.

She broke focus from the door behind her and pushed the dead man out the window with a light shove. A couple of seconds later she cringed at the loud thump on the ground, waiting a few seconds she heard no sounds of the intern being perturbed by the noise Jane followed the body onto the sills edge, she mounted the ledge, flipping her legs over the sill, balancing precariously between the room and windows ledge. _This probably wasn't such a great idea.  
_  
Jane pressed her leg against the wall her face souring, she had done this exercise before, fallen further and landed safely but she had always a safety rope to pull her up if her aim was off. Not only did she have to land by the body, but she had to keep out of sight of the cameras she pinpointed earlier during her recording.

Lifting herself down, she pressed against the outside of the building clinging onto the sill desperately hoping she wouldn't slip. She reached up with her left arm pulling the window down proceeding to lock herself outside the room and any safety she had left, leaving her dangling on the little ledge she had left. Closing her eyes, she kicked gently out against the wall, hoping that her coordination was well enough to avoid Jones' corpse without hitting the concrete in the process.

Well enough, Jane braced herself and closed her eyes. The fall was quick to wind her as she landed upright only an inch next to Redge's head, for a moment a flash of pain ran up her legs, but after quick forethought it but subsided almost instantly. "Really," she grunted, staring back up from the ledge she fell off where light was now blaring out. _That was close. _

Glancing at Redge, who's eyes faced lifelessly at her, she leaned over grabbing his shirt. Checking again to make sure no one was nosing into her business, she lifted him up under his armpits and cradled him like a baby in her arms crawling out of sight of the window they just fell from.

Pulling out her phone with her spare hand she flicked through its contents to check if there was any change of plan. Sure enough no one called, so Jane pocketed the device with a smirk.

Hollering for a few moments, her eyes caught sight of a sedan that was parked only a few metres across from her. It was tempting really, but stealing the secretaries car right after she murdered his boss would give the police one too many leads she could not afford. It would be dawn soon, and Jane did not know if she could risk running across the road for another car or risk her partners stolen car being seen by the cameras.

After a brief moment she choose the latter option, a vista cruiser would be more accommodating for a quick fix getaway anyhow. She pulled out her phone again, crouching down so she could handle her Redge's lifeless form with more ease, scrolling through the contacts she found her partners number and dialled.

Two rings later she heard her partner cluttering around with the mobile "Hello?" he croaked

"Frost," she lifted up Redge, noting the scarf she tied around his neck earlier was dampening, _I'm not sure how I'm going to tell Casey that I used his birthday present on a dead man._

"Jane?" there was a grumbling through the phone, "you don't need to check on me, I'm waiting like we arranged."

"Change of plan," Jane sniffed, rubbing her face with the back of her glove "I need you to come and pick me up."

There was a short pause followed an audible groan through the phone, obviously Frost liked this car more than he had let on earlier. "What happened to you picking one up?"

"Secretary," she rested behind the foliage, inspecting the street like a cat who had just caught sight of its prey. "I'll see you soon yeah?"

"I'm on my way." Jane heard the click of his phone and fumbled to put her own back in her pocket. She hugged Redge tightly to her torso and continued to crouch down waiting.

It felt like hours before she heard the soft rumble of Frost's car pull up next to her. Hearing the soft click the boot open, Jane gave one more glance up at the window she had exited and burst onto the pavement with lightning speed. She raised the boot with one swift motion hopped inside carrying the dead weight in her arms.

She didn't dare look up from the floor of the car, just carelessly let the lid slam behind her while Frost took off at full speed down the driveway. She counted to twenty before she finally looked up again, Frost was in the driver's seat, mask on and hand on the laptop placed in his lap, he was to focused on the road ahead of them that he didn't look up when Jane climbed over the seat into the back.

"Thanks," she exhaled reaching for the blanket that caught her eye packed inside the seats pouch in front of her "you saved my ass there."  
Giving another sharp turn Frost gripped the steering wheel tightly with his spare hand.

"I don't know where you'd be without me." he flashed her a white toothed grin through the drivers rear view mirror, eyes still focused on the road. Jane glanced through her own window no longer could she tell where they were and from the looks of it, nor could Frost.

Letting out another raspy breath, Jane sat up straight and spun around to face the spot where Redge was now crumpled. She leaned over the seat, almost expecting more blood then she was presented with and gave a sigh of relief. _I should be more careful next time. _

Pulling the body back towards the seat she set to work covering it like she had done a million times before. Yanking the mans arms and legs she curled him up into a ball similar to a cats sleeping pose.

Jane let out a loud yelp when she got flung from her position into the passenger side door, the car swerved wildly now, Frost cringing as he slid around bends erratically only narrowly avoiding parked cars on the street.

"What the hell-!" she barked, only to be cut off by being flung across the other side of the seat. She could almost feel the bruises forming on her arms as she tried to stabilize herself.

"We have a tail Jane." another turn with the car and Jane heard Frost floor the accelerator.

"That's impossible Frost," Jane yelled above the screeching of tires "hell you know that, you told me where the patrols were tonight!"

"I don't think this is the police," Jane could see the man was now struggling from keeping the car spinning out of control as they blazed down a narrow street avoiding all the parked cars along the tarmac.

Dropping the blanket into the boot, she leaned forward she squinting through the passenger door mirror to find Frost's observations were true, a car maybe twenty or thirty metres behind them was giving chase. She could not see the driver through the dark haze but with the threaten of dawn she could still make out it was a brown vehicle that looked nothing like any of the detective or squad cars that she had seen before, _at least it isn't a Sudan, which rules out the secretary at least.  
_  
"Glovebox Jane!" Frost slowed down a little to let Jane compose herself, but not enough to let the car behind them catch up, as she moved across the back seat towards the front passenger side while doing the best she could to avoid the driver and gear shift. Successfully making it to the seat without causing a fatal crash, she opened the glove box to find the smartphone tucked away beneath a cluster of papers.

Turning the item on, Frost said "1895" and entered in the numbers on prompt. Grateful that the battery was still full, she opened up the GPS app and waited for it to find their current location _come on, come on. _

Jane looked up to see they were hurtling down an alleyway _it's like being in a car chase with a slightly intoxicated Frank Martin._

The phone beeped and revealed their current location _High St, we should be heading towards Chestnut Hill _"Left!"

Just as Frost slid out of the alleyway, he skidded dramatically across the road managing just to stay on course, the car behind them was closer than before but still the tinted windows revealed nothing.

Pulling her mask back over her head Jane put Frost's phone on the dashboard and reached for the silencer holstered in her jeans. "Take a left on Mystic," she instructed, and before Frost could respond she leaned out of the window, pistol aimed straight at the pursuing car's tires.

With a silencer on it would be even less likely she would hit her target but it didn't stop her from trying. Flicking off the safety, she unloaded round after round onto the car which clanged loudly as they lodged their way into the vehicle. Jane continued firing until she heard the pop sound she was looking for and clambered back down into her own car, eyes now glued onto the passenger mirror.

The car that was giving chase grinded to a halt and was quickly become more and more of a blur behind them, she watched Frost as he tore his mask off wiping at the sweat that now beaded on his forehead.

"Wow," she gasped, while trying to control her hitched breathing "I have mad skills."

Frost let out a small chuckle and Jane finally holstered her gun back into her jeans, she was still buzzing but lack of sleep and a high rush of adrenaline does that. _That was insane, utterly insane._

Luckily Frost said nothing in the silence that followed, forcing her eyes shut she heard him switch on the cars CD player while he now drove at a more calmer pace to the soft echo of _Animals As Leaders._

* * *

_**Song: Animals As Leaders - On Impulse**_

_**Thanks for reading! I haven't wrote fanfiction in ages so this is my first shot at one in quite some time. Reviews are appreciated, new chapter will be added soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies for the late update, Year 12 caught up to me. And so did four new recently acquired ships.

**I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, if I did I would have probably wrote a main character death already. I'm a horrible person.**

* * *

Jane let out a long groan, the piercing sunlight broke through the curtain of her eyelids threatening the concurring dawn. Letting out a loud yawn she stretched before opening her eyes. Focusing on blocking out the sun's rays she was greeted with an empty car. _Did he really have to leave me out her? _She groaned again _Did I really shoot at a guy in the middle of the street?_

Exiting out of the car she felt her shoes crunch down onto dirt road. Blinking up she found herself standing before a large mansion and let out another groan. She knew where she was now, James' place. "Damn it."

James' house loomed daringly in front of her, it was the epitome of a cliche horror movie. Where gargoyles once stood there stood a decay of chipped out rust, along the walls of the mansion the paint peeled down like bark hanging off a dying tree, even plants surrounding the front porch were in drooping in dying need of a little water, why James had not renovated was beyond her.

She could only imagine the intimidation she would have felt back when it was all tidied up. A large looming the mansion of that looked like it belonged in the Victorian era. _Well it might not be intimidating now, but James' presence sure makes it repulsive. _

Stepping forward she weaved through the main gates Frost had almost hit and found herself barging scaling along the footpath avoiding the tall grass. Once she reached the porch she hoped up the steps in one bound and barged into the house uninvited.

Once she reached the kitchen Frost was there, cup of tea in hand failing to acknowledge Jane's presence. James sat back in his chair listening attentively to whatever the last of what Frost was saying before meeting her fiery gaze with his own.

"Job didn't go to well huh?" he gave her an arrogant smirk which Jane wanted swipe off with the back of her palm.

"Why are we here Frost?" she tried her best to force a smile but so far no successful attempt has been made. James seemed to notice her agitation, he had always enjoyed getting a rise out of her.  
"Take a seat Jane."  
"No thanks."  
"I think you should be more appreciative of my hospitality Rizzoli."

"Lovely place_" _she quipped, pointing to the shattered window across the room, where glass sprayed across the floor hazardly "funny how our definitions of hospitality differ."

"I think it has character."

Jane knew that he wouldn't break but that didn't stop him from getting under her skin anyway. She had trained with him when they were teenagers, and even then he was unbearably smug. She didn't know why someone as prosperous at the time would enter a world like hers when he could have anything he could possibly want. It got more clear as she grew up though, the more she realized that their world was divided into two groups: the desperate, and those who enjoyed it.

Frost patted the seat next to him, after her brief agitated look standoff with the idiot she obliged.

Sitting down next Frost she scanned the room around her, James kept the rooms fairly clean despite the havocked exterior of the house. It has changed since she had last been here, now everything had its proper place here. Weapons were neatly stacked onto hooks lining the walls, over a large wooden bench across from them was where James was midway through building a table. She had never thought of James as a reader but he had a monstrous book collection lined all walls as far as the eye could see, which of course were placed on crudely built shelves that she guessed James had carved in his spare time. Frost had once described his place as "a tool shed for the well read" at the time she had laughed but now sitting in it she couldn't help but agree.

James pushed a fresh cup of coffee in front of her before turning back to Frost to resume their conversation.

"Let me take care of it."

"It is a generous offer," Frost smoothed out his black hair with his hand, a nervous smile twitched his lips. For the first time she noticed stress lines wrinkling on his brow, normally Frost was more closed than this around his colleagues. "But we'll handle it."

"It is not a case of generosity, but of fixing Jane's stupidity."

Jane currently in the middle of sipping her coffee felt rage boil hotter than the beverage that touched her lips "Excuse me?" she said, almost spluttering the coffee everywhere, after she swallowed "did you really just say that?"

"You shot a gun in the middle of a street!" He says that like he hasn't done worse. She

"Oh!" Jane slammed the coffee cup back onto the table, making both men jump "My bad. Did you want us to introduce him to your fine million dollar mansion?"

"You could of lead them somewhere else," James sighed, pressing his face to his hands as if he was the victim "Let's not do this now."

"I don't even know why we're here!" she glanced at Frost who was innocently looking at his feet, failing at avoiding Jane's attention. "Why are we here?"

"Barry needs someone competent," James replied for him, another one of his arrogant smiles "not some bitch who is on her period twenty four seven."

Jane stood up, feeling angrier then she had ever felt at this man. She wanted to hit him, strangle him, do something to get his head out of his ass. But restraining herself was her only option, she once again was the _girl _who had no other option but to let go. She could see Frost reflect her own frustration as they both stared down at the man, realising his slip the dirty blonde patted his knees lightly as he tried to escape their gaze.

"Fine that was out of line," he mumbled "I apologize Rizzoli."

Jane sat down once again, James apologized rarely so this was the closest thing to one she was going to get from a Fairfield. She picked up her coffee again, wiping at the liquid that spilled on the table with the dish cloth next to her and resumed drinking. After the tension died down Frost was the first one to speak.

"_We _would appreciate your help James, but it is our responsibility."

"I'm offering you an open invitation here," James leaned back in his chair, raising his chin "you guys can take it or leave it, doesn't mean you'll be exempt from my wrath."

"What is he talking about?" she asked, looking at her partner in confusion.

"He wants the guy in the trunk."

Jane cringed in reply, pressing forward across the table "Why do you want this job?" she queried "I never took you for someone who needed more work."

He was still for a moment, from a brief snuff of his nose Jane noticed the comment unsettled him. The man was focusing on his hands now that pressed onto the table "He worked for my brother." he croaked.

Jane perked up, and exchanged a glance with her partner who seemed to be as shocked as she was. Things were finally getting interesting.

"Your brother Garrett?"

"Adam."

Frost and Jane exchanged a glance again, the blonde man still hadn't looked up from his hands, drumming the table beneath his fingertips. James constantly seemed to defocus whenever they mentioned his family, after years of struggle to divide this work from his own personal drama with inheritance it took a toll on the Fairfield boys. Even when Jane trained with him, there were points where he would often leave the middle of jobs to attend to his father's calls while Jane had to carry the burden he left behind.

Behind different doors he was Sumner Fairfield, youngest of the three brothers and the most unreasonable. It was foreign to her, his privileged background probably being the largest divider between him and their work. Despite his work ethic very little men respected him, that was until he called himself James. The less people that recognised him when he worked, the more jobs he got.

"Adam was the guy who framed you for fraud right?" Frost asked, Jane could tell he was as uncomfortable as she was now.

"Yeah." James frowned "he died out at sea apparently. Drowning." the man shook his head "It makes no sense because he can swim," he let out a low chuckle, his eyes glossed over as if he was imagining a memory "or at least float real well."

Jane let out a huff, did she really just take a job that has a link to a recent murder? She suddenly started to feel really nervous and started rubbing her arm. Was that car that chased them linked with Adam then?

"Was it a murder?" Jane pressed ignoring the lump that now rose in her throat.

"From what I hear it sounds like it." He looked up, there was a brief uncharacteristic strain in his voice "A couple detectives came in during the funeral. They were questioning a few of us. I didn't hear too much, but I bailed after that." _  
_  
Janes head swirled with this new information; so far the spectrum was to broad to make any conclusions just yet. She didn't think James killed him despite their tense past. As much as she regretted to admit it he was too careful when it came to jobs to let the body be found. For him the risk of getting caught would not only impact on his job and ruin his family's reputation but get him killed by one of their own before he could risk any of their information.

"When did he die?" her partner probed further, Frost on the other hand still sounded suspicious.

"Sunday I guess."

A brief pause, Frost piped up again, testing his lucky maybe. "And where were you?" he asked. Jane frowned when James

"Wouldn't you like to know!" James threw his arms in the air dramatically "What are you a fucking cop now? Come to arrest me?" He held out his arms out in front of him like he was about to get cuffed "go on, slap them on!"

"Hey!" Jane yelled over his ranting, ready to intervene if the need arose "he's only trying to help."

The blonde man scoffed at her anyway, his blue accusatory eyes glaring at the both of them. "Brothers don't kill brothers." he relaxed again, retiring his arms back to his side in defeat.

"Listen," Frost began slowly, scratching his chin nervously. Jane suddenly felt deprived when she looked into the empty cup she held in her hands. Was she this tired before? "we're going to need to get a solid alibi."

Jane inwardly groaned, she wished Frost would back off so they could squeeze something a little more out of him. She searched James' face for any sign of hesitation, but she couldn't make out anything beyond his stern scowl. If it was any other person she probably would have told Frost to relinquish his questioning.

But she hated James, and slowly the empathy she did have ebbed slowly away as he continued to sneer at them both with distrust chiselled onto his features. Even if she was in his position, she probably would have done the same.

"_We" _he spat out the word as if it was poison blistering on his tongue, "don't need anything. If Miss Bond over here will be so kind as to hand over her prize, you won't hear about it again." He stood up, his chair scraping loudly across the floor and crossed his arms. Jane went to open her mouth but decided against it, he was doing them a favour by getting a linked job off their hands, and there was only so much she could handle arguing with him.

Without waiting for an answer James left the same way she came in. Jane did not move from her position until she heard the front door slam shut, sighing she put her empty cup on the table and with at her heels Frost she followed him onto the porch.

James was tapping his foot, fidgeting impatiently until she joined his side. "I'll stay here," Frost mumbled handing Jane the key to the cars boot. James had already jumped down the steps and paced towards the car quickly, rolling her eyes Jane treaded after him slowly.

Once they opened the boot Jane cringed at the sight before her, lifeless eyes stared up at her, the dead man's hands were clenched into half open fists and blood had accumulated around his lips and throat in a small pool. The sight of a body still unsettled her, the act of killing someone was different when she couldn't truly see them in the dark. After years of doing this her work never did get any easier, she couldn't imagine it ever would be.

Together with James, they lifted the man with little effort. Shuffling backwards with the man's legs in her arms she saw Frost squirming by the garage door he just opened, hand over his mouth as he stared at the limp form they were both hauling across the driveway.

"He's still got a weak stomach?" James chuckled behind her, she watched as Frost moved back to the porch avoiding their gazes.

"I guess."

"You think he would have grown out of it by now." they had reached the front of the garage now, which didn't appear as different as the rest of his house lined with books and wood work tools. In the centre of the room was a large table with surgical sheets spread across it which they both lifted the body onto, this time being careful to not spill anymore blood than was necessary.

After that was done she went to give James the key, before he could touch it however she raised her brow. "If this is to seek out revenge I'll take him and go."

"He only just got here!"

"James." she snapped

"What if it was one your brothers?"

She grimaced at the thought, "I'm not a Fairfield," she calmly tightened her grip on the car key eyeing him carefully. "I don't have the press with their red carpet breathing down my neck." She thought of Frankie and Tommy,

After a couple of seconds silence the blonde man gently pried the key out of her hand, "I'll be careful Rizzoli." He smirked before fishing in his pocket for something, "After all I'm not a gun wielding maniac." By the time she finished rolling her eyes he pulled out another set of keys from his pocket and held them out in front of her face. She gave him a confused look for a second before she realised what it was for.

It was hard to contain her grin and when she went to reach for the keys he pulled them out of her reach "If I see so much as one scratch on it, I will run you over with it."

Snatching the keys off him she nodded, she hated taking things off James she really did, but this was no opportunity to pass up. "Frost!" she called, "get the helmets!"

By the time her partner returned carrying the cargo, he was laughing at Jane's child like grin as she straddled herself on a Harley Davidson bike. Her long curls tied back, and she had acquired a leather jacket she pinched from James' coat rack. He handed her the helmet and chuckled again at her loud revving of the engine. As she attempted to position the helmet over her tied up hair, she glanced back to see James leaning up against the garage door looking particularly concerned.

Frost climbed on the back of the bike, he clearly had no problem not being the one driving, and once she checked to see her was secure she kicked off the bikes stand and drove off wind whipping past them. Even as she pulled onto the road she couldn't help but shake the feeling that something bad was going on, something that James was going to jump and drag her into.

_Just my luck._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated, new chapter will be added soon (Yes, I promise this time. Exams aren't for thirteen weeks yet! :P) Thank you all for your support. See you guys soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

The one thing I've noticed since I've watched Rizzoli and Isles is I started addressing my mother as "ma" instead of "mom."  
After all the hard work and diligence messages I could of picked up from this lovely little television series, I took that one home. Thank you Jane for straightening out my priorities.

**I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. If I did I would insert Sherlock references every time Angie Harmon breathed.  
**

* * *

After dropping off Barry it was almost midday by the time Jane pulled up by her apartment. She had taken a two hour detour on the way home, which would have taken longer if Frost hadn't grumbled about having made previous plans of lunch with his mom.

Speaking of mothers she noticed her owns car parked across the street, Jane looked at the bike beneath her warily and wished she hadn't been so loud now. Angela's probably seen it through the window now and had her own little stroke. _There goes my sleep. _She tugged at the band that held up her hair and let her dark locks fall down her shoulders_ time for another lecture. _

Putting the bike in park she got off rushing up the steps, Casey was home and she wanted to cut short any gossip or speak of family between them before the topic inevitably arose. Helmet in hand she reached the floor her apartment was on and hesitated out the front of her home. She wondered if Casey had heard any news about her recent job yet, _I'm going to have more lecturing in one day than a college student does in a year. _

Opening the door to her apartment she was flabbergasted to see everything in it had been moved around, she stood leaning against the doorway, unsure if she should be angry or not. Staring at her television had that it had managed to move across the window to the opposite wall.

Before she could open her mouth to protest she heard her mother's familiar voice call out to her above the sizzling sound that she guessed was coming from the kitchen.

Tearing her eyes away from her distorted loungeroom she spotted her mother standing in the kitchen, frypan in hand, next to her brother Frankie who was biting his tongue in concentration as he cut some fat off bacon strips. She went to tease him about his difficulty but decided against it, best not to antagonise a man with a knife.

Casey sat opposite them at the bench, looking clearly amused by Frankie's sheer determination to get his cooking right. She went over and stood next to him, giving him a smile as he gawkily gave her one back in return. He was too busy stuffing a bacon and egg sandwich inside him to address her.

"How was the road trip?" Angela nonchalantly asked, Jane could tell her mother was stealing glimpses at the bike helmet she seized beneath her armpit even if she had not yet bothered to draw attention to it.

"It wasn't a road trip. We were only going to see his sick girlfriend," she lied. Well not entirely, as she had accompanied Frost a couple of weeks earlier to see his girlfriend who just happened to have a common cold at the time. "she's gotten a lot better."

"That's good news." Angela said, giving her a look of disbelief as she placed the frypan back onto the stove.

Jane suddenly felt apprehension around her she hadn't felt since she was an adolescent. She knew her mother didn't suspect her of anything to that degree of what she just did, but her lazy stories began to get the best of her as Angela's insistent questions became constant and even more complicated. It was hard to keep up with her prying nature, to the point Jane was sure she could write a full length novel about her life in Angela's eyes. Being a contract killer was hard with her as her mother.

Doing her best to dismiss the woman's look she turned back to Frankie who pursed his lips at her, smiling devilishly.

"You've got a bike." he stated matter-of-factly, she dropped the helmet onto the floor at the mention of it.

"It isn't mine." Jane forced a chuckle, Casey grunted in relief next to her.

"Can we take it for a spin?"

"Maybe later." She frowned when she noticed Frankie's face fall and mentally made a note to actually follow up on it this time. "Anyway, how's the force treating you?"

"You make it sound like I'm a Jedi." He let out a snicker, behind him Angela was dodging around him with food in her hands. Frankie then relayed the weeks case that he had managed to tag along on just like all of the other ones. It started off with a young boy named Mathius who they found dead in an alleyway with no obvious signs of injury. Jane sat intently, occasionally scolding Frankie when he spoke of some danger he put himself in.

"It was luck," her brother pondered at the end of his tale, "All of that trouble and bloody Vince's knowledge of plants was the only thing that managed to catch that lady."

"It was." she agreed, she loved when Frankie spoke about work like this. She loved how he's eyes lit up, how he mimicked some fighting move or acted out an entire conversation to make a full display out of it. He was genuinely enthusiastic about it all, set out to chase the bad guy and bring them to justice. She was proud of him for finding a career that he loved and got paid for. Angela passed her the breakfast now, pushing the salt across the table. Jane thanked her but she passed it to Casey who happily welcomed more food "Sorry but I'm not hungry right now."

When the conversation was finally over she dismissed herself from the table, quickly making her way to her room figuring that she'd have enough time to have a shower. Once she got inside, she started zipping off her jacket. Underneath it she only now noticed a large crimson stain that spread across the abdomen of her shirt where she had been carrying the scientist the night before. _It almost looks as I've been shot.  
_  
She heard a set of footsteps down the hallway and fled to her wardrobe, she listened to the door crack open while she pretended to browses her not so vast catalogue of clothing. She heard Angela clear her throat behind her, but she did not turn around, only continued browsing, now pulling at the tags of the shirts as a desperate measure to keep herself facing the opposite was as her.

"Jane where have you been?"

She did not respond, her mother's voice was soft, the ebbing concern in it was genuine which made her choke up with guilt. She had been fairly negligent,

"I mean it this time, I've only seen you twice this past month, you even missed Frankie's birthday last week."

"I was working," Jane used her leg to gently push close her walk in closet to block her mother's view. "He understands Ma, besides he got a nice present out of it!" she pulled off her blood stained shirt and yanked a not so different gray one off the clothes hanger beside her. She heard a rattle as a couple of the hangers dropped but let them fall anyway.

"You can't be working all the time Jane, you've seen what it's done to your father, it's not healthy."

Jane bundled the shirt into her jeans pocket, careful not to disturb the shiv she had settled in there and swung the door closet door open. Angela was on the bed, looking sad as she watched her daughter saunter across from her.

"Pa is fine Ma, and so am I."

"I'm just worried about you."

Jane sighed and approached her mother, reaching for her hand. "I know," she gave the older woman's hand a squeeze and smiled reassuringly at her "but everything's okay, alright? I'll try to be around some more."

"Well you can't keep working like this if you're going to have my grandbabies." She stood up made a move to hug Jane.

"I'm not planning on a child anytime soon."

"Could of fooled me! You're putting on a little weight around that tummy of yours missy."

"Ma!"

"Just kidding." her mother released Jane from her tight embrace and examined her. "I love you." the woman smiled sadly.

Jane looked her over, something felt off. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Janie."

"You sure?" Jane looked into her mother's eyes, they were identical to both her brothers. "Look if you want to talk about anything..."

"Don't worry about me." she scrunched up her face "You need a shower, there is dirt all over that pretty little face of yours."

The matriarch went to lick her thumb to rub the mess off her daughters face but Jane broke away from reach before she completed the act.

"Ma come on."

Angela poked her tongue out at her, winking before she left the room closing the door behind her. Jane wouldn't worry about her now, she would come around when she's ready.

* * *

The shower was warm to her dismay she immediately regretted stepping out of it into the freezing bathroom. She grabbed the nearest towel to rub herself dry with, while inspecting her naked body in the mirror. From what she could tell, she seemed pretty unscathed from her recent job, the only damage present was the few ordinary scars that lined her torso serving as the remnants of a few close calls that she'd rather forget about.

She heard her name called from the other room and grumbled. Five minutes peace, really, that was all she asked. Jane grabbed the pile of neat clothes she piled onto the sink and hurriedly dressed into them.

Swinging the door open she grabbed at the outstretched hand that held her mobile, the blonde man looked irked that she so rudely snatched it and didn't thank him. She refused to as she hated it when he answered the phone for her, even if he practically knew everyone who called her.

She followed behind him into the empty lounge, wondering why Frankie and Angela left so early. With the phone pressed to her ear. Casey retreated to the couch, to which she followed and sat opposite.

"_You better not have damaged it_." the voice said once she greeted them. It was James of course.

"I didn't even scratch it," she gave a mischievous grin, visually imagining the young Fairfield pacing over his precious bike "But I may or may not have melted the exhaust."

There was a very long pause, Jane was really trying to stifle her laughter now "I'm joking you idiot."

_"You better be_."

She rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

"_A date tonight._"

Jane raised her brow "Why would you call me then?"

_"Because I'm asking you-"_

Her eyes widened in confusion, it suddenly felt very awkward sitting next to her boyfriend who was only hearing one side of this conversation "I'm more into monogamous relationships."

"_Don't flatter yourself._"

"I try not to."

Jane wondered if he was rolling his eyes right now at her response, since most of their conversations consisted of eye rolls and second hand embarrassment.

"_Shut up_."

She blinked "You know you called me?"

"_I knew this was a bad idea-"_

"Careful, I can feel your stress lines emerging," The man across from her broke from his concentration and gave her a perturbed look, she shrugged in response, for a moment she considered hanging up as the silence across the line deepened. "What do you want?" she repeated.

"_I need you with me as an escort tonight. There is this art opening that Garrett wouldn't shut the fuck up about. And I just heard from Joce' that he's taking one of his exes." _

"Is this a jealous thing? Do you like this girl or something?" If James was dragging her into his personal drama because he loaned her a bike, he had another thing coming to him. "Because I have enough Rizzoli family drama as it is. Just last week Frankie forced me to adopt a dog."

"A very cute dog." Casey added, loud enough for James to hear.

"_No, nothing like that. It's just that this is an ex who happens to be the Chief Medical examiner of our lovely friends at police HQ._"

Jane felt like she just had an epiphany, "Oh! So this is about Adam?"

"_That's what I was getting at yes."_

She relaxed into the couch, lifting her legs and laying them across Casey's lap. He looked slightly annoyed that she kicked his book but obligingly pulled her into a comfortable sitting position while he found his page again.

"An undercover mission then?"

"_Why do you have to make everything sound like a bad action movie?"  
_  
"Are we going to kill her then?" Jane asked, "Because that sounds way to risky. Even for us I mean."

"_No," he rumbled "just ask her a few questions." _

"And these questions involve?"

"_Stalking, thievery; all of that fun stuff." _he coughed._ "Rizzoli, tonight we are breaking into the cop shop to see my brother." _

She clenched her fist over the phone. This was big, really big. Jane wondered for a moment if she would follow James that far. The thought excited her, a chance at doing something like breaking into a morgue gave her a complete adrenaline rush. After weighing the risk in her mind for a minute, Jane decided she will go. If anything, it was to stop James doing something stupid like mention her if he got caught."I'm in."

"_Good._ _I'll pick you up at eight. Wear a dress for once."_

"Fine. Not like I have a choice or anything."

"_Of course not."_ Another pause "_And uh.. thanks."_

The phone went dead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated, new chapter will be added soon. And thank you all for your lovely support (and patience). **


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your lovely support, it's great waking up to emails from you guys.

**I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. If I did there would be an episode where Frost, Korsak and Frankie all acted like they were Charlies Angels with Maura staring as beloved Charlie.  
**

* * *

After spending a few hours arguing with Casey she finally managed to slip out of the apartment unnoticed. When she recapped him on her previous job he hadn't looked as angry as she thought he would. Instead he was pissed that she was going out with James tonight, after not even bothering to invite him. "He can't take two dates," she had joked, but in reality she just needed him to understand that her life and her business did not always revolve around him. No one needed to hold her hand, and frankly she was getting sick of Casey suddenly trying to right before he was deployed to yet again another war soaked country. She was use to him coming and going, in the three years they had been together she hadn't once differed from being loyal to him, he was utterly selfish at times.

She was now standing on the steps of her apartment in a long black dress with heels that she could only just manage to balance in. She had an umbrella in hand as rain poured down around her shamelessly. Luckily the umbrella was big enough to keep her from hitting any of the droplets that ran down the sides, but her arm grew weary as she kept checking her watch while balancing the thing.

Finally a long black car pulled into the street, obviously more extravagant then any of her neighbours would dream of. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she eyed the long Bentley and gasped. How much bloody attention did James want again?

The window rolled down revealing the man idly fiddling with some buttons on the dashboard, he was as dressed up as she was, wearing a black suit with a gray tie. She watched him look up through the windscreen, to the bike with a tarp over it he had just parked behind. The man grimaced at the sight, only managing to look away when Jane finally approached the vehicle and rapped her knuckles on the door.

"Watch the paint," he grunted coolly.

"Should I give you two a minute?" she indicated her head in the direction of the bike, to which James was now infatuatedly eying. She wondered if she'd be this protective of an inanimate if she bought one, the ride today made Jane want to go through with buying one of her own. She had always promised herself she would get one, but never quite got around to it.

Snapping out of his daze, James regarded her presence again. "Get in the car smart arse."

Snickering the woman hobbled into the car awkwardly, shaking off her umbrella and folding it. James started up the car, impatiently tapping the wheel to an imaginary beat while he waited for the older woman to sought herself out. Once in the car she attempted to slam the door shut behind her, instead James pressed a button and the door swung closed before her outstretched hand with a gentle click. She wondered how much exactly the car cost, but she couldn't be bothered asking right now as she wasn't ready for some speech about how it was worth more than she would make in a life time. Having automatic doors just made the borderline ogle worthy car just cross into pretentious land with a top hat and drink in hand.

Neither said anything as the man drove them to their destination, Jane nosed through the compartments, wondering if there was anything of interest. In his glove box there was a glock pistol, unloaded but tightly packed in a sealed bag with what seemed like a makeshift silencer. Besides that there was little else to gawk at besides a little collection of rupees he had in one of his cup holders. It didn't look like James used the car at all, it even had the new car scent that she was used to smelling in car dealership lots.

It was fifteen minutes by the time they arrived at what looked like the art exhibition, however by the time they got only a few metres from the entrance James sped up a little, almost hitting two of the valets who went to stop them.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Jane rounded on him, James' expression was mostly indifferent with a vague bit of exasperation as he egged the car ahead of them to move so he could take the parking spot.

"Do you know the prices they charge?" He responded finally after they had taken the car spot. Luckily it was no longer raining anymore so she tucked her umbrella away under her seat.  
He put on a higher pitched voice which served to irritate the woman further "And then you have to pay for a tip as well! It's theft I tell you, they might as well just take my wallet and car!"

Jane shook her head and gave him a small punch on the shoulder, just as he was about to retaliate movement caught their eye forcing them to straighten their attire. James exited the car, rounding it until he reached her door and made a show of helping her step in her heels onto the footpath just like a gentlemen would and linking arms with her. The movement they had spotted emerged from the shadows James seemed to recognize, a short business looking man with a scowl on his face.

"Robert!" the Fairfield called out happily.  
"Sumner." the figure replied, his voice ice cold. The man appeared to be in his early fifties, with an ear piece in his ear that made him look like he belonged in the secret service.

"Who's this young lady?" the man asked, she held out her hand to introduce herself, but quickly dropped it when she realised he was pointedly looking her up and down in disgust.

"This is Jane -"

"Jones." she finished for him. The side of James' mouth curled into a sly smile, but not one evident enough to give away his amusement at her pick for a last name.

"Well Miss Jones, you make sure to have fun tonight."

"Oh I will!" she contrived as much enthusiasm as she could muster in her voice, looking up at James with adoring eyes.

"Won't we honey?" even then despite his smile the dirty blonde still seemed ruffled by Robert's brashness and replied with a meek "Yeah."

They side stepped Robert, James wrenching Jane onward. They're arms were still linked so Jane had to make sure she kept pace with his walking. Once out of earshot she asked "So who was that guy?"

"Robert Coulburn." he shrugged, refusing to look at her "he works for my family."

"How long has he worked for you?"

"Years. I'm not sure how many," they had reached the steps now, luckily none of the valets seemed to notice them from the debacle. She really didn't want to be apologising on James' careless behalf right now. "Here's a game for you to play, count how many times you hear the word exquisite."

They paced up the steps as quickly as Jane's heels would allow, and surely enough they heard the word by a woman browsing the small statues at the front desk of the gallery. Jane wanted to laugh at the irony, but instead let James guide her through a dark hallway and into a large fluorescent filled room.

She almost choked on the amount of perfume and colon that met them when they emerged into the exhibition. Around them women in gown like dresses and men in similar suits to James cluttered the gallery. Very few were actually paying attention to the art, most just stood in groups with drinks in their hands with reserved stances. Jane tried to get a glimpse of the art work, which were very widely spaced apart on white walls which divided them. But so far she could only see a few portraits of people which didn't particularly peak her interest.

"My brother will be at the auction," he unlinked their arms to Jane's relief. So far she noted that a few people had looked at the Fairfield next to her, but none with the same disgust Robert had mustered. "But we should mingle first."

First they went over to a group of men who all embraced James with open arms. Most of the people they meet addressed him as "Fairfield's boy" while a few kept to his name Sumner who he more happily engaged with. For the most part she was his arm candy, which she was happy with playing up as long as they didn't engage her with conversation of any depth. She was uncomfortable, and after an hour of shallow conversation she was already regretting agreeing to James' plan. The entire time she watched the auctions doors, waiting for any sign of crowd movement.

Now James was immersed in conversation with three women, one Jane had gladly tuned out of. "It's ending." she whispered in his ear, tugging on his sleeve. The double doors swung open by two of the gallery workers.  
"What is?"

"The auction you moron." she hissed.

"I'm sorry ladies" He said louder, cut off the short haired spiky haired woman mid sentence, who seemed to take no offence oddly. "I'm being beckoned."

Jane dragged him to the wall right across from the entrance, so they could get a good view of who entered and exited the room.

"Brother!" Garrett shouted above the roar of leaving patrons, he was fairly tall so they could see his bobbing head from among the crowd. They waited patiently for him by the door, James took Janes hand which made her roll her eyes. She had never held someone's hand this much in her life, by the age of six she was already crossing the road a metre away from her mother, resisting looking like a dependent child as much as she could.

When his brother finally reached them, trailing along a blonde haired woman behind him, he looked worn out. "I never expected to see you here."

"You know my love for the fine arts!" Garrett smirked at James' sarcastic remark and then nodded towards the woman beside him. They both were wearing matching colours, the woman wore a grey dress that complimented her figure finely, with heels that out did Jane's by almost an inch. She was still shorter than all three of them, but she tried at least. "You remember Maura don't you?"

"Of course." the dirty blonde smiled at the woman who nodded to him, "And this is Jane." he introduced, pinching the hand of hers he was holding until Jane went to politely shake Garrett's outstretched one. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine miss," she swore she just threw up a little in her mouth, she's probably heard that over ten times already. "May I inquire as to what you do outside of escorting my brother?"

Escort? Really? Despite him being correct there was something about Fairfield's that made them even more agitating to speak too. "I'm a plumber." James stiffened at her reply, maybe she had chosen the wrong field of expertise to use in front of his upper class family but she didn't really care at this point, she was just too tired.

"I couldn't imagine someone so gorgeous working in the field." she had heard Garrett was meant to be the

She ground her teeth, resisting her urge to snap. James let go of her hand, instead stepping forward. "I need to speak with my brother privately." Garrett nodded, "May I leave you two to get acquainted?"

"Sure." Before they walked off James gave her a warning look, she gave him a cheeky wink in turn. "Have fun," she mouthed at him silently.

When they left it was her and Garrett's date, awkwardly looking around the room unsure what to do. "So how long have you known Sumner?" the woman said, finally breaking the tension.

"A while now," too long in fact. "so what do you do for a living then?" she returned her gaze to the doctor, who was now peering at Jane's hands.

"I work as the Chief Medical Examiner at Boston PD."

Jane pretended this was news to her, and figured to get the woman talking she would have to relate to her. "My brother works there actually."

"Oh?"

"He's training to become a detective."

Maura pondered for a moment. "Is his name Frankie?"

"Yeah!"

"He has mentioned you before, and his brother Tommy." Maura smiled, Jane couldn't tell if it was at a memory or something else. It was a child like smile and a very charming one.

"Well," she crossed her arms, pressing against the wall "Frankie wants to be the next Sherlock Holmes."

Maura looked quizzical for a moment, but whatever she was thinking was brushed aside. "He speaks a lot about you and the adventures you two had when you were children."

Jane laughed, of course he would. "Some years I can't say I'm proud of."

"Are you a pianist?"

Jane frowned "Did Frankie mention it?"

"No," Maura looked down at her feet shyly. "I'm sorry, it's just your hands..."

"My hands?"

The woman reached for them, Jane at first hesitated before holding them out for the doctor to inspect. "See right there?" the woman purred, she gently pressed the tip of Jane's finger, "it is toughened skin. That happens under extraneous amounts of pressure from use." Jane was impressed, but she didn't say anything out loud. The woman turned over her hand hand, examining the skin between her thumb and index finger "You have some tender tissue right here, have you shot a gun recently?"

"No." she lied. Jane just wondered how much Maura could read from her hands, but she didn't bother contradicting her.

The woman narrowed her eyes curiously, focused enough to not notice Garrett and James pop up behind them. "Strange." Maura mumbled to herself, lost in her own world until Garrett's low voice interrupted them.

"Sumner has offered you a lift dear."

"Oh that isn't necessary," she said, releasing Jane's hand who dropped it back to her side in a heartbeat. The doctor stared up at the older Fairfield. "I can catch a cab."

"I'd feel more comfortable if you weren't alone," Garrett shook his head, his brown locks were filled with gel so it was an odd sight to watch. "I would give you a lift but I have to help pack and pick up my things."

"I suppose," Maura looked disappointed "If Sumner doesn't mind then.."

"Of course I don't." James looked directly in Jane's direction, obviously their plan was going to be easier to execute then they thought. "It's on the way to Jane's anyway."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated~ And yes new chapter soon. (Will come back to edit this a bit more soon)**


	5. Chapter 5

Before anyone yells at me, I _was _writing this story in my spare time but just...ten or fifteen chapters ahead. So sorry about the delay. (also I accidently got devil's breath mixed up with angel dust, so there was the whole researching the wrong drug issue as well. Woops)

**I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. If I did there would be no threats to puppies ever. All puppies would live. No detectives. Just cocker spaniels and maltase shiatsu's. Also hard to find actual reactions to the drug, so I'm going to give it my best shot here.  
**

* * *

Once they exited the building the trio made their way to the Bentley. Jane stalked a little behind the two, observing the dark street for a chance of any pedestrians behind them. Thankfully the street was empty though, which seemed strange because of how early it was.

Jane opened the back door for the doctor like a chauffeur and ushered the woman inside, after she thanked her Jane slammed the door and clambered into her own seat up front. James already found his way into the car waiting for the women to buckle their seatbelts. Once Jane fishing in his pocket for what sounded like keys. When they both checked to make sure Maura wasn't paying attention, he handed Jane a small satchel while he turned on the engine.

Jane looked cautiously inside the packet and her suspicions were immediately confirmed, it was devils breath, a drug Jane had only read about in a few mission summaries where her targets had used the particular powder to dihibilitate their victims. It was a suggestive drug, a real pain to smuggle out of Columbia even for the smartest smuggler. She absently clenched her fist around the packets rim, guilt knawing at her more than it ever had before. The woman seemed innocent, she hated the idea having to drug someone purely to get information they could have waited for. Drugs have never sit right with Jane, she didn't know if it was because of her father's passionate lectures growing up or having to pick up Tommy incapacitated after his experimenting with school mates.

In no time James pulled outside a large two story house befitting for the doctor. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him nod towards the glove box. Being as subtle as possible she peered inside and grabbed the pair gloves and to pull them on. Before the doctor had time to exit the two of them climbed out of the car, Jane clambered out of her seat and holding out her hand while shielding her left for the doctor to take. Once she pulled the woman up Jane could hear the almost silent footsteps of her colleague approach them both. Maura smiled up at her wistfully, which made Jane's stomach clench with what they were about to do. She broke off the contact, body in front of Maura for a second longer. The doctors face fell when she felt hands on her shoulder, so Jane quickly fished the bag James had given her and held it to eye level while she hastily put on her instruments.

Maura eyes narrowed as if something clicked, she aggressively spun around and lashed out at the man sneaking a gag behind her. Maura swung her arm at his abdomen, winding him for a brief moment. Jane watched amused, feeling like James deserved it, before dodging smoothly as the medical examiner turned to her and hurled herself in her direction. Jane could see the gag falling from the woman's face and before the doctor could even think about screaming Jane emptied as much of the powder as she could onto her gloved palm and blew with as much force as she could muster.

While the doctor inhaled and registered what Jane just did, she looked fazed. James covered his face, attempting to grab her again but she still managed to break free and land a few moves on Jane before the woman could dodge out of the way again. She pelted her fist into Jane's ribs before kicking her on the shin with her heeled toe. Jane gasped with irritation, catching the woman's wrist before she could hit her again. The blonde man was on his feet again, and while Jane pinned the woman's hands to her sides he tightened the gag around her face. He moved onto the woman's wrist, which Jane was able to release now that the woman wasn't responding as vividly as before. It was very rare that Jane got into scruffs, she has misjudged the doctors strength, the woman was much stronger then she looked.

'That fucking hurt," Jane cursed, holding her hand where her ribs were once she had let go of Maura. The doctor still squirmed as James zip tied her hands together, making sure they were secure to hold without cutting into her wrists. He ducked around her looking visibly shaken by what just occurred, Jane went to say something to comfort him but nothing came out. Instead she gave him a sympathetic frown before climbing into the backseat herself, checking the incapacitated woman and lifting her up into a sitting position so she could breathe easier with the gag in place. Maura didn't look as angry as before more so distant. It was unnerving.

Pulling off her gloves she tugged out the cotton balls lodged in her nostrils. James had thrown a plastic bag at her when she wasn't looking which she used to dispose of the rubbish.

"It doesn't take long for the drug to take effect," he said while she forcibly untied the woman's gag, proceeding to checking her airways for any sign of disjointed breathing. "Look dude I know you're angry-"

"You don't know anything," she tossed the gag at him, still attentive to the doctors vital signs "you're just a selfish prick."

"I may be selfish but at least I don't lie to myself," Jane tried to ignore the jab, she knew he was only venting at her, his own frustration eroding him. "You think you have some moral high ground here, but we're exactly the fucking same."

Jane groaned, how stupid was he? "This isn't about trying to be better than you. I just don't work with drugs, and I thought you knew that. I prefer giving someone a chance to fight for themselves rather than rely on some illicit substance to knock them out cold for me."

"How noble of you," he mocked raising his voice a tad "a killer with years of experience against some poor divorced woman who happens to have a vengeful husband with a bit of doe. You should be knighted by the queen herself."

"You know that's not what I mean and you know it." she shook her head flabbergasted, "Don't you follow by any rule at all?"

"Rules are for the oppressed."

"No. They're used to prevent chaos." the doctor seemed to be much more responsive to her touch now which helped Jane relax. "It's just not my idea of respect."

James started the car now ignoring her, so Jane turned her attention straight back to the doctor. The blonde woman was looking around the car, peering curiously out of the windows like a child on their first car ride. Jane placed herself beside the woman, hoping that the drug wouldn't flip out on her to badly, she had read some horrible things about hallucinations before and that was the last thing they needed. She cleared her throat, mapping out in her head how they were going to manage to break into a building filled with law enforcement.

"Dr Isles." she slowly drew out, "My name is Angela. I am from the FBI."  
Maura's gaze dropped on her and she tilted her head curiously. "I thought your name was Jane?"  
"Undercover thing." Jane shrugged, trying her best to put on a professional stature. "We need a big favour, _but_ it is strictly confidential."  
"Oh?"  
"Very big." James added, looking irritable at the red light in front of them.

"We need to get into the autopsy room unseen by camera's or other people." Maura looked deep in concentration, as if registering everything she said was a task no man could endure. "Do you think you could help us doctor?"

There was a small pause "Yes I can."

"No one must know we are there." Jane strained "No one at all."

"I understand." Maura nodded "During night there is only one officer at the desk, so all you need to do is get past him to the elevator with me."

"Do you know who this officer is?"

"Raymond Mule, he is married with two sons. He told me he takes night shifts so he can see his family during the day and-"  
Jane rolled her eyes. "I'm going to need this to be simple doctor."

"I'm sorry."

"So," Jane continued "will Raymond be hard to distract?"

"No."

"I would like you to talk to him while me and my partner sneak past him."

"My partner and I."

"Doctor this isn't-"

"I'm sorry again." Maura looked visibly upset, Jane wondered if she was going to cry on her. She rubbed her hand nervously hoping the blonde woman could compose herself long enough to actually get them in and out of the building.

"Is there any other entrances?"

"The car park, but I can only open it from the inside." She grimaced "Since I don't have my other pass."

"Okay." Jane nodded, patting the woman's shoulder. "Thank you Dr. Isles, this is a big help." she looked into the woman's eyes "You're doing great okay?"

"Okay."

"Does Raymond have one of those passes?"

"I can ask him."

"Yes do that." She nodded, now a plan formed in her head. "I want you to hold out your arm when he has gone to retrieve one and we will go inside."

James had parked the car again, now rummaging in a back pack she hadn't seen before. Maura was still staring at Jane, complete trust etched in her features. From what it sounded, they were actually going to pull it off.  
"Come on we have work to do."

Jane was uncomfortably cramped with James by the two doors they were watching the doctor through, she was now dressed in baggier clothing, figuring that if CCTV was going to get a glimpse of her they would at least not be able to identify her by her waist line. James had got them both contacts so their eyes would also be covered even though they were wearing masks. Maura had assured them that no one actually monitored the camera's, but it was better to be safer than sorry.

"Nervous?" James asked, watching the street for any passersby while Jane focused on Maura's conversation with the larger man inside.

"Not at all."

"Liar." Jane smirked at him, before feeling her throat catch. Right on cue Maura held out her arm and Jane tapped James on the shoulder before quietly pushing through the double doors. The trainers she wore luckily did not give away her position, as she crouched and ran as fast as they would allow her. Maura had told them to go to the elevator and meet her at the lower floor where she assured them that no lab techs would be. Slipping across the marble, she breezed past the desk to the other side of the room, pushing the elevator button for it to open. James was pretty much breathing down her neck now, so as soon as the doors opened she barrelled in and stood pressing herself to the wall, clicking the instructed floor button.

They looked out into the foyer and Maura was still at the desk, utterly distracted with the task at hand. She wondered how many times her brother had been around here, zooming in and out of the building while he was dragged into drug busts or along with homicides. She breathed out as soon as the doors shut at looked across at James pinned against the other wall.

"We just did that." he chirped, Jane could feel the grin radiating beneath his mask.  
"Never again."  
He let out a small chuckle as the elevator doors opened again and they stepped out into a small hallway with windows and shutters around. Jane pinpointed a door up ahead and lead them towards it, frowning when she saw through the glass, the morgue was pretty open. Sterile tables and equipment littered the room, Jane tested the door and to her avail it opened.

They both stepped inside, James walking away to inspect some of the equipment he seemed to be fascinated by. Jane saw the lockers across the room and made her way towards them, inspecting the tags on each one for Adam's name to pop up. Just at her level she saw Fairfield and frowned. This was going to be hard for James, she took out the folder from the clamp on the locker and held it out at arms length. "Photocopy everything in this."

Once she heard him walk away she pulled at the locker and grumbled when it refused to budge. "Here let me."  
Jane almost jumped at the sound then relaxed when Maura joined he side with her keys in hand. "You scared me doc."  
As soon as she heard the click she pulled out the shelf slowly to see Adam's toe with a tag attached to it, Maura moved out of the way so she could pull it out further. Annoyed at the heavy weight, Jane pulled out the shelf enough to see the full view of corpse covered in a white sheet.

Pulling at the cover on his head she confirmed it was Adam and let out a sigh, James didn't need to see this. She didn't know if he could handle it.

"Make it quick doc."

* * *

**Once again really sorry about the late update, was planning to do it sooner but Year 12 got the best of me. (Last week this week then exams, yay!) Appreciate reviews. And should update on the holidays which is Saturday thank fuck. **


End file.
